creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Strongloch Island
I was a private detective but I hadn’t received an interesting job offer in quite a while; so life had been pretty boring, as it consisted of nothing more than doing research, watching TV, and reading. On that night my attention diverted from the TV to the phone that began to ring on the desk. When I answered, a very interesting offer was given to me. The woman on the other line claimed that her brother had gone to see some mental health experts, on some remote island. She called it “Strongloch Island” and she claimed that her brother was most likely on that island somewhere. Her brother didn’t live too far from that location and there was no other hospital or place with any mental health expertise that was any closer. But her brother left and never came back. She even went down to the island herself but she couldn’t find her brother and she even asked if he had been admitted in the “Strongloch Island Hospital” but they claimed that he wasn’t there. That’s when she got really worried and she tried to call the police. However, they were even able to find her brother and so the investigation didn’t get anywhere. So she called me and requested that I tried to find her brother. But the strangest thing was is that she thought her brother was still on that island. She thought there was a chance that he been kept there somehow, against his will. This was the strangest job I had ever been offered and it was too interesting to pass up. So I accepted the deal and I got a flight to the town closest, with an airport, to Strongloch Island. There I got a rental car and I drove all the way there. The place was rather remote and very well isolated from the rest of the area. The drive to get there took me through miles of grassy, mountainous countryside, with nothing more than a few very wealthy looking homes here and there. When I got to the island, I had to cross a very wide bridge which connected the island to the rest of the area. From a distance I could see that a medium sized town sat on its hilly surface and a gated fence stood all around it. The view of the town was mostly obscured by the fence and trees, but it was clear that it must have housed a very wealthy population and some very large structures. The gate stood at the end of the bridge, where upon arriving, I had to pull my window down and press a button just to get the gate opened. When it did, I drove up to a hotel and I booked a room there. The very next morning I went around town to ask some questions from the various residents. However, everybody either completely ignored me or dodged my questions as much as they could. So I was shit out of luck and the only other thing I could do, was go and ask some questions at the hospital. I tried lying about why I was there, saying that I was health inspector but they didn’t buy it. They caught my bluff and they ignored all of my attempts to get any more information. At that point I was just about to give up and call my client to say that her brother probably wasn’t even there or I just couldn’t find him. I disappointingly went back to my hotel and I got some sleep. I had a hard time waking up the next day and I felt an enormous pressure on my eyelids. My vision was blurry and for a moment I struggled to get up. But as I my vision cleared, I noticed something about the room I was in. I wasn’t in my hotel room anymore and the walls, along with the floor were padded with white cushions. Even the door was padded and there was a small latch on the bottom of it. The clothes I had been wearing the night before had been replaced by a cotton shirt and pants. I screamed as loud as I could but nobody answered and all I could hear was my own voice echoing off the walls. But after a while I just gave on that and I waited for as long as I could. I tried looking out through the latch but it would only open on other side. Eventually somebody came and gave me some food, as well as water. That was it, no communication or anything else to kill the time or explain what was going on. Much time must have passed but I had no way of keeping track of it. But at some point the door to my padded cell sprang open and a police force appeared into view. They took me out of there and it was only then that I fully realized that it was the same hospital that I had just visited on the island. I was saved along with many other patients and the whole place was shut down. Arrests and convictions all took place afterwards and the whole hospital was searched for evidence during that time. What they found was very disturbing. They found a whole bunch of video tapes for the same procedure that they were doing on many of the patients. All of the tapes consisted of a small room with a machine hooked up to some helmet the patient was wearing. The patient would be strapped down, unconscious on a hospital bed. Each time, somebody on an intercom would speak up. "The patient is ready to receive contact.”Followed by the subject shaking, just a little at first and then it would grow to violent convulsions, before they would stop very abruptly. "The patient has been lost. No contact has been made." These patients were never seen anywhere else except in the tapes so the police they most likely had been killed and their bodies disposed of elsewhere. The police also found a whole bunch of other tapes, articles, journals, and the like. All of it showed progress on some experiment they were trying to do on their own patients. The gist of it basically showed that the staff were trying to somehow make contact with some other beings or another dimension, through the minds of their own patients, like some bizarre form of parapsychology. I couldn't believe it; what kind of sick people would do such a thing? The thought of it horrified me. Fortunately, I had been saved by the emergency call from my very own client. She had gone down to the island during my stay, to make sure I was actually there I suppose, and I wasn’t answering the door at my hotel room. That’s when she asked the staff there where I had been but they claimed they didn’t know. That’s when she asked them to open the door to see if I was in there and when I wasn’t, she called the police. Fortunately they actually helped when she asked for them this time. These days I don’t do private detective work anymore and I shudder to think about what could have happened to me, had it not been for the rescue. Category:Places